descubriendo un nuevo amor
by tommyhiragizawa
Summary: Risa se ha enamorado nuevamente... esta vez del angel de alas blancas... será corrspondido su amor?


**Descubriendo un nuevo amor...**

By: Tommy Hiragizawa

Los personajes no son míos... por mucho que los ame...TT

Dio un largo suspiro al cerrar la puerta, pero... ¿porque suspiraba?, hacía mucho que no lo hacía, no desde que "el ladrón fantasma" le robo el corazón.

Bueno, al final ella se dio cuenta, aceptando que el y su abuela se habían amado tanto que no sería capaz de igualar su amor. Pero, por ironía de la vida se fue a enamorar del mismo hombre que su abuela. Se veía igual que muchos años atrás, no por nada era el chico inmortal y eternamente joven.

Pero eso por ahora no importaba, el había sido sellado y no volvería nunca mas, quizá en ese momento sus alas estuvieran cobijando el alma de su amada Rika.

El cariño que llegó a sentir por el solo era admiración y un mero capricho que ella tenía en mente como su hombre ideal. Hasta ahora se daba cuenta de que su hombre ideal había estado frente a ella todo ese tiempo. Su compañero de clases y amigo... por el suspiraba ahora.

Se había enamorado del que alguna vez fue la contraparte del que creyó amar, si a eso se le puede llamar amor. Verdadero amor... eso es lo que siente por el.

Suspira otra vez, recordando momentos atrás cuando "el" la dejó en su casa después de encontrarse en el parque y charlar todo el resto del día... hasta que la noche los sorprendió dándoles cobijo.

Fue una casualidad que a ella llenó de jubilo, que aceleró su corazón e hizo volar sus esperanzas.

Y soñó. Soñó con el diciéndole palabras de amor al oído mientras la abrazaba por la espalda y entre todas ellas un simple " te amo" que llenaba todos los vacíos en su joven corazón.

El era todo lo que un día pudo soñar y todo lo que nunca podría imaginar. Atento, inteligente, gentil, un gran artista, atlético, amistoso, serio, caballeroso, y así podía hacer una lista en la que nunca acabaría. Era lo que toda chica pudiera soñar. Pero para ella solo era un sueño¿como se fijaría el en alguien como ella teniendo a medio instituto a sus pies¿como se fijaría en la soñadora y romántica de las Harada estando tantas chicas guapas y divertidas muriendo por el?.

Eso era estar enamorado?, sentir que los celos te comen el alma cada vez que ves a alguien acercándose a esa persona con otras intenciones a parte de amistad. Sentir que cuando no está cerca se te cae el mundo?. Sentir mariposas en el estomago y que te falta el aire cuando estas cerca de esa persona?... si es así ella está totalmente enamorada de el chico de cabellera azulada, sin poderlo evitar se enamoró y ahora se arrepiente de no haber intentado hacerlo.

Algo la sacó de su ensueño... escuchó un golpeteo en su ventana, se puso una bata y la abrió. Salió al balcón y así lo vio en el patio, con un ramo de rosas en sus brazos y una sonrisa en el rostro, de esas que lograban que se desconectara de la realidad y fuera a dar la vuelta al mundo cortesía de aerolíneas alas blancas.

Y aunque el ya no fuera aquel ángel su agilidad seguía intacta como la del joven pelirrojo ahora novio de su hermana. De un salto y tomando impulso con las ramas de los árboles que enmarcaban su ventana llegó hasta el balcón en el piso en el que ella estaba.

¿que.. que haces aquí? –

Solo vengo a cumplir un deseo que he tenido hace tiempo –

Y... ¿que es? –

Primero... estas son para ti – le entregó el ramo de rosas blancas - feliz cumpleaños Harada-san –

¿co..como?...¿como sabías que... era mi cumpleaños? –

Se muchas cosas de ti –

Ah, si, como cuales? –

Que te gusta la música clásica, odias cocinar, te encanta llamar a la línea psíquica y además de todo amas las rosas blancas... –

Como sabes todo eso? –

Porque hay muchas cosas que no sabes tu de mi –

Que clase de cosas? –

Yo también amo la música clásica, las flores, que puede que yo no cocine mal pero odio hacerlo, claro que si no lo hago moriría de hambre al vivir solo y ... bueno... –

Aquel silencio de su parte solo incrementó el nerviosismo de la chica... en verdad no podía estar mas nerviosa, tenerlo cerca, saber que su cara estaba a menos de unos 15 cm.de distancia de la suya... sentir su respiración...

te puedo pedir un favor? –

es..esto...que...pasa? –

te puedo llamar por tu nombre Risa –

a ella se le congeló el cerebro, mientras sus mejillas tomaban un color que mas parecía el cabello de Niwa-kun.

esto...yo... bien ... –

te quiero pedir un concejo. Me he enamorado, es alguien hermosa, de gran corazón, pero temo que ella siga enamorada de su antiguo amor –

ahh, era eso – dijo decepcionada. Estaba enamorado de otra chica... otra chica!!!, porque la vida siempre la hacía enamorarse del chico equivocado...

esa chica es alguien de esta casa y pues... –

¡no me digas que estas enamorado de Riku!, tu sabes que ella está saliendo con Niwa-kun –

El la acorraló contra la pared mas cercana y colocó un brazo a cada lado de su cabeza impidiendo que escapara...

no es ella, me enamoré, pero de ti Risa –

¿que...dijiste? –

Que ya no puedo ocultarlo... – y susurró a su oído un simple... – Te amo –

Ella no pudo mas que abrazarlo y comenzar a llorar, aquel sueño se volvió realidad...

por favor, no llores. Comprendo si no sientes lo mismo, pero es que ya no podía seguirlo guardando solo para mi –

baka...baka..baka... cállate de una vez y mejor dame un beso... también te amo Satoshi-kun –

desesperado buscó los labios de ella y al encontrarlos los aprisionó contra los suyos, y ahora si, si sueño se volvió completamente realidad.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A la mañana siguiente...

Risa despertó irradiando alegría. Su gemela empezó a sospechar que algo hubiera pasado el día anterior, esta bien que ese día fuera su cumpleaños, pero jamás la vio tan animada.

a ver Risa¿ que te pasa¿porque tan contenta? –

no lo se – dijo con un dejo de inocencia

ya, dime!! –

pues... –

buenos días Harada-san¿que hay de desayunar Risa? –

adivinemos quien acaba de entrar a la cocina con el pecho descubierto y el pelo algo despeinado. ( como amo a Satishi...ahhhh "suspiro")

- habrá que esperar a que Riku haga algo, ya que ni tu ni yo somos buenos en eso -

Cabe decir que a su gemela casi se le cae la mandíbula al suelo al ver como le daba su hermana los buenos días a Hiwatari, su beso en los labios y un tierno abrazo.

entonces que habrá de desayunar... cuñada? –

este...pues... ahora preparo algo –

esta bien –

y.. Risa –

si – se volvió la aludida

ahora si me tienes que contar todo con detalles –

claro, cuando tu me cuentes porque amaneció el otro día Niwa-kun en la casa –

bueno...este... –

vez, mejor ve a hacer algo de desayunar y mas tarde te cuento, sí? –

bueno – dijo Riku de mala gana – mas te vale cuidarla bien cuñadito, o si no te las verás con la furia de Riku Harada – y entró a la cocina.

Eso haré – y mientras van caminando la abraza por la espalda y deposita un beso en la mejilla de su novia, un beso que demostraba que la amaba sinceramente y que nada lo podía hacer alejarse de su lado.

Las hermanas Harada, enamoradas de aquellos que un día fueron los Ángeles blanco y negro. El ladrón fantasma, Dark y su contraparte, el ángel de alas blancas, Krad.

Amores correspondidos por las dos partes. Uno que nació con el trato y otro que nació bajo las cenizas de la traición del antiguo amor.

Fin

KONICHIWA!!!!!... fanaticos de Fanfiction. Es mi primer fic de esta serie que por cierto me encanta. Es una de mis series favoritas, me encanta, a ustedes no?... la recomiendo ampliamente a todas las amantes del Shojo y de los Bishonen... que en esta serie hay y de sobra... bueno, me despido de ustedes esperando que me dejen sus Reviews pronto... hasta la próxima...

Atte: Tommy Hiragizawa... nnU


End file.
